User blog:Chronias/Merdia Chatelaine
Meridia Chatelaine is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, possibly appearing as a less than consequential character in HD Universe, expanded on as an original character of fan fiction. She is an employee of the Kortz Foundation living in Los Santos and working at the Kortz Center as a designer of interpretive media. She is an art graduate of ULSA and Vespucci University, a budding performance artist with a slight coverage history of mild public controversy an amateur anthropologist who self-publishes offbeat theses and Snapmatic photos of sociocultural phenomena. Contents *Overview **Background **Events of GTA IV **Events between GTA IV and the time relative to GTA Online **Events relative to GTA Online **Events of GTA V *Personality *Appearences *LCPD Database record *Trivia Overview Background Meridia was born in 1989 in Liberty City. She lived with her parents in Rotterdam Hill, Broker. Meridia attended Kindergarden, Equitable Culture, in Algonquin on Frankfort Avenue at Obsidian Street. In 1996 the family relocated to Los Santos where Meridia's father, Reymond, who was a lawyer by trade, took high-profile company cases, such as the sale of Richards Majestic Productions to Devin Weston Holdings. Her mother, Seraphina Klug, being a Liberty City 'highbrow' – coming from a line of varied European academic- and another one of court banker jews – felt "clogged" in San Andreas soon after she became fluent in French – which she claimed "was the main reason" she "married a man with French-Canadian background for, because" she " thought that actual French men are dirty" ''– and after she realized she might have done better learning Spanish instead. She tried working for local press, but went writing publications only online, such as for publiclibertyonline.com. Meridia attended Los Santos Elemantary. By 2002 her parents filed divorce and Seraphina moved back to Liberty City, taking her daughter with herself, so that she may ''"give her suitable culture". They moved in to the brownstone townhouse in Rotterdam Hill, Broker as her mother returned to writing liberal articles for "esteemed periodicals". Meridia was attending Equitable Culture, a private school that was affiliated with the Kindergarten in Algonquin and in South Bohan which her mother chose, but her father paid for. In hindsight Meridia was glad not having attended high school in Los Santos, as she shared her mother's point of view on Los Santos' allegedly superficial values, like she could never understand how people of especially her age, especially on the West Coast, could strive to be a "copy" if they are born original... In 2006, on her way to Equitable Culture school, Meridia was found transporting several canisters of whipped cream and glasses of "model cement" claiming to be used for an art project. She was arrested for Possession of Controlled Substance: Butanone. She was 17 years old at the time. She insisted to call her lawyer. She called her father who in turn consulted with a local colleague and friend of his to aid Meridia. The criminal charge was dropped as she defended calling out against LCPD, filing suit for Police Misconduct: Illegal search and Falsification of evidence – eventually winning the case. The lawsuit garnered some press and media attention, especially with her mother fanning the flames in journalist circles. Meridia was later enrolled to Vespucci University in 2007 – once again with the commendations of her mother and with the financial support of his father – as an Art History and Visual Arts major and Sociocultural Anthropology minor where she obtained a Bachelor of Arts degree. She sometimes stayed at – out of convenience – at another family brownstone on Quartz Street in Varsity Heights, Algonquin, were her maternal grandparents, applied linguist Konrad Klug and textile artist Sarah Korcz, maintained a "live-in-studio". Events of GTA IV During the autumn semester of 2008 as a sophomore at Vespucci University School of the Arts Meridia decided to make a performance art project and went to Randolf Art Center in Algonquin along with a number of classmates whom she instructed to covertly film her as she repeatedly will try and deliberately fail to enter the building - usually hitting the wall (or the door) at various points around the structure. Bystanders reported the "disturbing" activity to the authorities and police arrived shortly at the scene and decided to bring her in on charge of Aggravated Public Indecency. The charge was dropped again after she called for her lawyer. As per a deal with the sate she was merely reprimanded for Disorderly Conduct. Following up a number art magazines such as Liberty Tree "breaking limits of the norms of conduct". Due to her behavior during such happenings she is usually getting reported to local authorities, also often removed from the scene - which makes her art performances rare if not outright criminalized. Events between GTA IV and the time relative to GTA Online It might have seemed that Meridia had an easy road ahead as she did accept her father's call to pay her way through college earlier, but she was actually pressed into starting her graduate programme with scholarship because despite their relation to the Rosenwappen family (which conspiratory theorists often claim to be secretly owning western-world governments due to its alleged influence on global finance), her mother's line was quite frugal. Actually they did not like the fact that Meridia chose a graduate college of her own volition and has detracted from an academic path they would have been more glad to see her pursuing so they eliminated the lines of direct support but still helped her to procure a grant for graduate internship by the Kortz Foundation beginning from the autumn of 2010. In accordance with her scholarship curriculum, Meridia moved to Los Santos once again. She had less than favorable relations with her father's new family there. She felt that she was treated as some second-rate guest whose presence they needed to endure. Although the family lived in the vicinity of the ULSA campus Meridia spent her stipend to rent an apartment she still lives in. During the following years, though, she started to foster a greater understanding with her father's wife and daughter, and slowly learned to be fond of them. Her mother believes that Meridia "will move back again to Liberty City, once" she "will grow mature enough to know better". She earned a Master of Arts degree from the graduate program of Design Media Arts Department of the School of the Arts and Architecture at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos in the academic year of 2012. Events relative to GTA Online Two colleagues of Reymond, Meridia's father, at Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter – Gavin Van Der Loop and Josh Sherman – involved in the Maxim Rashkovsky case were shot by snipers at the Los Santos City Hall. He technically was only handling matters of sale and purchase of the pharmaceutical company that maintained the Humane Labs and Research facilities, and the mere technicality of not being involved directly in testifying against the former company co-owner actually saved his life. He did not told anything about his part in the story to Meridia, but the way he obfuscated the matter, she suspected him being involved with government affairs - much to her concern. Events of GTA V Meridia was working as media producer within the division of Education, Public Programs, and Interpretative Media of the Kortz Foundation and after her 18 months term expired she started to work as a full-time designer at the Kortz Center's Department of Design. She seemed to have made a fair number of hipster friends and was a frequent attendant of Cool Beans and also Little Tea Pot. Her boyfriend, while virtually being from that particular social circle was working as a resident front-end developer at the Lifeinvader Office in Rockford Hills. Her BFF (prom the period of Meridia's childhood which she spent in Los Santos prior her parents' separation) was an aspiring textile artist who lived in Mirror Park and was a driven member of the Knitting Circle. Meridia followed up with her "old" performance art act and went on to repeatedly attempting to enter the Kortz Center and deliberately failing at it while usually hitting the wall. This time – being an employee of the Kortz Foundation herself, and for the record, her father being an even more connected lawyer and also one practically in town – she garnered no police attention, much in contrast with public audience. This time she used even more set up cameras. She released edited versions of the performance on Lifeinvader and Bleeter receiving critical acclaim implying or outright stating they "would knock" her "up" either "in place of an art center", at their "private gallery" or even "anywhere". Through her father, who occasionally worked for Devin Weston, Meridia was offered the opportunity to produce motion graphics for an upcoming movie of the famous Vinewood producer Solomon Richards. Reymond later confessed that with his help Weston will attempt to shut down the production of the movie eventually so that he can claim an insurance pay out since the studio was estimated to achieve its probable peak value. Disheartened with the eventual turn of events Meridia realized that much of her invested work would be in vain and promptly finished the project, telling his father to possibly do the same. (In the end the film was eventually released to theaters and – as with all the visual effects – the Bangladesh Sweatshop VFX created the motion graphics.) Meridia and Reymond did not even speak until Weston's personal legal assistant got fatally wound up in the upcoming events on her way to Liberty City. Once again Meridia realized that lawyers in Los Santos have quite the high rate of mortality and decided to visit her father more often. As she did so, he told her that if he gets a case he is "not simply positioning" himself "onto the winning side, but also onto the back side of the 'stage'". Meridia was brutally assaulted – being hit in the head with a blunt object – while strolling at the docks near Puerta Del Sol Yacht Club. She lost her balance and her consciousness and fell into the water. She was rescued by local boaters and was delivered to Mount Zona Medical Center. She was diagnosed with serious concussion. The medical reports stated however that she seems to have developed some slight resistance to this type of damage. Later, during a patient interview during medical control, she admitted that she might have been conditioned herself quasi unintentionally while hitting the walls and/or the floor during earlier art performace acts. Her attacker was pursed by LCPD on an issued warrant of caption against an unknown assailant accused on charges of Assault and committing Serious Physical Offense. Her father seriously considered hiring bodyguard to accompany her (and his wife and second daughter too) while on the street. Meridia however told him, that perhaps he should hire one for himself, or even better he "should getting started backing out of shady cases with shady people involved", ''promptly adding, though, that she does not actually blaming him for anything regarding her assault, as she believes she ''"was a random victim rather than a targeted one". Reymond insisted that his daughter lived at his house for the following month, believing Richman to be a more secure neighborhood and that his place also happens to be closer to Meridia's working place. Personality Meridia albeit claims to have first-hand experience with meager existence and being schooled by liberal values she actually was given expensive comfort to do so all along the way. Also since she was mostly raised in the "excessively cultured" society of Algonquin academia she still sees Los Santos, especially Vinewood as pretentious, superficial, artificial, and shallow. This and a number of similar ideas made people assume that she might be aligned with hipsters. Meridia is a fake hipster however in that she might as well be one, but she only marginally associates with "hipsterdom" – mostly out of "academic (sociocultural anthropology) interest". Unlike many hipsters, she is an intellectual with actual certificates to her name. According to her "hipsterdom is what the Y and Z Generation got as a substitute take on counterculture", and that it is "a vacuous hoard of faux intellectuals more interested in measuring the vertical drop on their v-neck than taking part in something real". As most hipsters would state outright they are not one, going as far as saying they actually hate hipsters, in Meridia opinion it is "the first counterculture that purposefully does not self-identify" and "is just the end product of all previous countercultures meshing into one. Everything that’s ever been cool over the past five decades is being rounded up, printed on t-shirts, recycled in music, bleeted and posted on Lifeinvader and ultimately throttled to a very uncool death – by stamping « post-ironic » on it.'"'' Dispite such harsh opinions Meridia is quite fond of accessories and clothes printed with Abstract Literalist motives, like Adam Biggs' artworks of circles. To further understate her hipster seeming she is often listening Radio Mirror Park and is also regular customer of Cool Beans and also possesses an iFruit 9iX smartphone. On the contrary however, she sees knitting circles and yarn-spinners and adopters of exaggerated facial hair as being peculiar, also despite being an aspect of 'vintage' she loathes taxidermy. She is generally acutely sensitive to social cues and sentiments that might be described as having a great level of empathy for people. It has not to be confused with sympathy, though. Meridia has the grain of pride one would normally associate with the affluent class. She may carry herself somewhat aloof, but it's never peaking in self-centered arrogance. She is mindful of her flaws, such as practical forgetfulness or the occasional fit of short-temper. Beyond what the casual observer or "stalker" might dismiss over the seemingly superficially filtered photos and comments made on a seemingly narrow niche of society Meridia has impressive social acumen and a causic mind – what she often hides behind sass. Regardless of this, however, it seems that either she does not or cares not to realize the sort of sway some of her ascendants allegedly hold over the current peculiar financial state of the world - or at least being solid nerves in the 'invisible hand', and aspires to pose as a "young urban creative". A slice of Generation Y, borne of sub/urban comfort, indoctrinated with the transcendent power of education, and infected by the conviction that '''not only do we deserve to pursue our dreams; we should profit from them. Her creed is that "the only thing you cannot get ripped off of is the infrastructure of your cognition – consequently the only thing truly worthy of investing." That's comfortable if you do not have to invest money first on your own just to do that. Supposedly, if people knew her to this extent would 90% sure slapping her in the face – "Take that, snoot!" Indded. The self-centered cynicism, that is her element, can only exist in the absence of hardship. It’s the convenience of being unburdened by conviction; it’s the luxury of getting to pick your battles - from behind an iFruit phone or Lifeinvader [[w:c:gta:Lifeinvader#Lifeinvader_efriend|'e'''friend]] tablet. Should she be ashamed of it? Because she isn't. Neither is proud of it, anyway. Following her assault, Meridia seems to muster a somewhat deranged ideation, that she is ''"though" ''or even ''"indestructible" to the concern of those who have taken knowledge of this. Her father's wife convinced her to go for a post-traumatic therapy with Dr. Isiah Friedlander. Meridia applied for Canadian citizenship – honoring his fater's French Canadian lineage. Appearances *Meridia may be seen heading to the Little Tea Pot at Hawick Avenue while switching to Franklin Clinton. She walks by coming from the opposite direction from the protagonist, who briefly turns after her saying: "Damn you fine, baby." She slows her pace, meeting his glance but doesn't say anything or act on the compliment other than slightly extending an arm in a playfully lingering manner – supposedly being surprised while also feeling flattered – but soon proceeds to ascend the stairs to the café's elevated terrace, moving off-screen. *Meridia appears to be brutally assaulted - being hit in the head with a Nightstick - while strolling at the docks near Puerta Del Sol Yacht Club by a rampaging Michael De Santa, loosing balance and falling in to the water. Mission Apperarances Meridia did not appear in any known Mission – aside of the possibility of her (model) being rendered among Pedestrians. LCPD Database record |} Gallery Meridiachatelaine2008.jpg|Meridia in 2008 at Rotterdam Hill, Broker, Liberty City Meridiachatelaine2013.jpg|Meridia (left) in 2013 at Americano Way, Richman, Los Santos with Yvette Chatelain (right) Trivia *Meridia's favorite radio station might have been either WorldWide FM or Radio Mirror Park - as evidenced by her playlist seen on the radio display in her Issi. *She obtained a vanity license plate wich reads "M3RID1A" (which she often used as a nickname online) *She is quite fond of accessories and clothes printed with Abstract Literalist motives, like Adam Biggs' artworks of circles. * Meridia has shares in Cool Beans and in Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter - the law frim her father is partner of. * Meridia speaks French which is his father's mother tongue. Her mother also learnt French and also took great care to teach Meridia Hungarian and Hebrew. While the languages may seem unrelated, Seraphina always dismissed such comments saying "Learn them by the heart, speak them fluently, and then you 'may' have earned the right to judge that. כל טוב!" Category:Blog posts Category:Characters